The Switch
by Shadow Apparation
Summary: What happens after Naomi and Emily have been best friends for years and Emily decides she wants to have a baby but has no partner and decides on in vitro fertilization but that's not even a major problem what happens when Naomi makes an accidental switch?
1. In Vitro Fertilization What?

**Please read even if you just skim it quickly.**

**Alright guys this is my first fanfiction though in truth I guess I m really continuing someone else s work I hope you guys don t get offended and give my continuation a chance. I really loved this story when I first read it but I unfortunately started reading it when the previous author didn t have any more time to write it and I couldn t bare to not have it exist, continue, or just not exist anywhere but in my mind. (This parts for the people who have read the previous story though I guess it won t hurt if you read it)when I first read the description for this story I have no idea why but I assumed the actual switch had more to do with Naomi and I was a little saddened that it didn t so I m going to change some parts of the story so in my version Naomi will have a Girl!Peen that she gets for a week out of every month instead of her period this will hopefully make the story more interesting and explain things down the line better as I have no idea where the original author was going to go with this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this note and hopefully read and comment the story.**

**P.S. I ll probably post the old reviews/ author texts and the original chapters some might have slight changes or big changes until I get up to date with the chapters and write the story completely.**

**I don t own Skins or the characters though I own some episodes. I don t own the original idea the creators of The Switch and the awesome author _StayWithMeForTheKids_ do.**

**P.P.S. I d like to Thank the Author: StayWithMeForTheKids for the help and suggestions.**

**The Switch**

_Chapter One: 7 years ago_

The sun beams down on her face, blinding her. She squints to see the red man turn green. Crossing the road quickly, she immediately spots the red hair through the window; a smile grows on her face. Emily Fitch, what could she say about Emily Fitch? She's smart, beautiful, caring, considerate, selfless and not to mention totally fuckable. The only problem is, Emily being Naomi's best friend and straight. For years Naomi has tried to pluck up the courage to tell Emily how she feels, but every time she gets close, she backs down, afraid of Emily laughing in her face.  
The bell jingles as Naomi ran in, trying to compose her unsettling hair and calm her breathing from the running. Emily's head flies up and smiles when she sees Naomi. She points to her watch indicating she's late. Naomi shakes her head and walks over to her, taking the chair opposite Emily. Emily's hands are wrapped round two cups of coffee. Naomi raises her eyebrow.  
"Are those both for you Em?" Naomi asks eyeing one of the cups. Emily laughs and pushes one towards her.  
"Here you go Ms Campbell. A cappuccino, extra froth, three sugars, semi skimmed milk and a dash of vanilla" Emily smiles sweetly and takes a sip from her latte. Naomi smiles gratefully.  
"You're late again Naoms" Emily chastises her. Naomi looks at her apologetically.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Effy held me up at the office. Sometimes I think she does it to annoy me"  
Effy, Naomi, Emily, Katie and Panda were all friends in secondary school, they all attended Round View College in Bristol where they met Cook, JJ and Freddie. From there, all of them moved to London as they got accepted at the same University. Emily and Naomi had been inseparable since year 7, even after Naomi told Emily she was gay, Emily was fine with it. She just doesn't know that every time she asks Naomi if she liked someone, Naomi would silently say you.  
Emily laughs "You are very easily annoyed Naoms" Naomi tries to scowl at Emily, but she couldn't help but laugh herself.  
"I am not, she's just a very annoying person with all her cryptic ways and shit" I grumbled. This just made Emily laughs harder.  
"Aww, is little Naomi getting grumpy?" she teases, Naomi sticks her tongue out. Emily smiles at her. Naomi couldn't help but get lost for the billionth time in her big brown eyes, the ones that she saw when she met Emily. Her hair was still brown then, she didn't die it until the summer holidays when she wanted to be different from Katie, but Katie being the bossy twin had to be the same as Emily and died hers red as well. It may seem that Naomi doesn't get on with Katie, which is true, but Katie isn't all that bad. When Naomi came out, Katie teased her about it, but if someone else made a comment about it, she would bite their head off.  
Naomi was brought out of her memoir when a small hand was being waved in front of her face, she blinked a few times "Sorry, what did you say?" Naomi asks.  
Emily smiles and takes a sip from her drink "I was telling you about why you're here. Now, take a look at this" she picks up the news paper and shows Naomi the statistics chart on law suits. Naomi eyes it carefully then looks back at Emily "That's how law suits have gone up in the past year. Why are you showing me that? I already know about that as it is talking about my job"  
Emily rolls her eyes "I know Naoms, give me a chance" she turns the newspaper upside down, making the graph look like its decreasing "Do you know what this shows?" she asks eagerly. Naomi studies the graph.  
"The law suits chart upside down" Naomi says laughing at her joke. Emily hits her on the arm with the paper holding back a laugh.  
"Be serious Naomi" Naomi shrugs "It shows the decreasing fertility of women over thirty" Emily says matter-of-factually. Naomi takes a sip from her drink and raises her eyebrow,  
"So?"  
Emily throws the paper down "So..." she drowns out the so exasperatedly "I'm twenty eight! It will take me at least a year to find the right guy, probably two more years for him to propose, a year for the wedding then another two year for us to decide on raising a family. By that time I'd be 34, it would be less likely for me to get pregnant then, and if I do it's more than likely my child will come out disabled"  
Whilst Emily was ranting, she didn't notice Naomi's sudden change in mood. She didn't notice how her shoulders slumped at the mention of 'guy', how her gaze fell to the table when she spoke about marriage and how Naomi found sudden interest in her nail beds when Emily talked about raising a family. Emily was too engrossed in her future plans to notice that Naomi really didn't give a fuck about what she was talking about and how she was close to walking out of the coffee place from all the pain she was feeling.  
"Naoms, are you listening to me?" Emily asks angrily. Naomi looks up at her and scratches her head.  
"Yeah I am Ems, but I don't know why you're telling me all this" Naomi gestures to the newspaper. Emily looks down at the paper then back up at Naomi.  
"Oh right. Well, you know how your my best friend and all" Naomi nods wish I was more than your friend "I wanted you to be the one to help me pick them" Emily smiles at Naomi.  
Naomi looks at her friend blankly, what does she mean by 'help me pick them'  
"Sorry, I don't understand, help you pick who?"  
"I went to the doctor and he told me that I can do IVF. I don't want it to be anonymous, so the doctor said for me to pick him myself, so then he can keep in contact with his child" Naomi's eyes widen as she finally understands what Emily was asking. Her heart hurts a little.  
"You want me to help you find a sperm donor" It wasn't a question more of a statement. Emily nods with a great big smile on her face.  
"Will you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Help me find the donor. Please Naomi, I'll love you forever" Emily pouts and puts on her best puppy dog eyes. She knows that the puppy dog look can get Naomi to say yes to anything, what she doesn't know was that Naomi only ever said yes to her.  
"All right, fine. I'll help you. But that was unfair" Naomi says pointing an accusing finger at Emily. Emily smiles innocently.  
"What was unfair?" she asks batting her eyelashes. Naomi shakes her head and smiles "You know what Fitch" Emily laughs and stands up. She grabs her cup and walks over to Naomi.  
"Listen, I've got to go but its Effy's party tonight so I'll see you then"  
Naomi smiles "Yeah, see you then" Emily kisses her on the cheek before walking out. Naomi taps the top of her cup absentmindedly.  
"Great. Now she wants a fucking family. Face it Campbell, she's never going to like you back" she mumbles to herself before leaving the shop herself.

"What's up with you?" Naomi turns her head to see Effy stroll up to her.  
Effy can instantly tell there's something wrong with Naomi, she isn't smiling brightly like she normally does after seeing Emily, she isn't humming away to a god awful song from the 90's, she isn't tapping away at her keyboard excitedly. Effy shakes her head, she doesn't understand how Emily doesn't see the obvious crush Naomi has on her, yes Effy is very perspective and watches people, understanding them by their body language, but it's not hard to figure out Naomi likes Emily. It's the elephant in the room. Sometimes she thinks Emily has the mind of a guy, doesn't spot it when someone likes them. Only Effy and Katie know about Naomi's crush, but their colleagues must pick out her happiness after seeing Emily. Panda is just clueless about everything, JJ and Cook don't really pay attention and Freddie only knows because Effy told him.  
Naomi locks eyes with Effy for a second before mindlessly tapping away at the keys, not knowing what she's typing.  
"Nothing's wrong" she says, a hint of hurt and pain in her voice. Effy rolled her eyes and grab the closest chair, ignoring the thump of whoever was about to sit down on it hit the floor. She ignores the person tapping her shoulder and shoos them away with her hand.  
"What happened with Emily" Naomi rolls her eyes. Just like Effy to get straight to the point, she doesn't beat around the bush. When Effy found out about Naomi liking Emily, she had been blunt then.  
"Eff, I need to tell you something" A sixteen year old Naomi turned to face Effy. They both were sat on the bench in their local park, Naomi watched as Emily walked back to her house, her mum needed some help with cooking as they had the whole family coming round.  
Effy took a drag from her cigarette and turned to Naomi "You like Emily"  
Naomi stared at Effy dumbfound was I that obvious? Naomi thought. Effy seemed to have read her mind.  
"No you weren't" With that, Effy stubbed out her fag and walked back to her house, leaving a very confused Naomi alone on the bench Naomi knows that as she got older, it became more obvious that she liked Emily. When Emily would introduce Naomi to her new boyfriends, Naomi would make it her mission to find something wrong with him, and if she couldn't, she would just be the spiteful and bitchy ice queen she was known for. It really was a mystery to her how Emily hasn't figured it out yet.  
Naomi sighs and looks round the office. Effy can tell that Naomi doesn't want to discuss it here, so she grabs a random folder and walks towards the copy room with Naomi following. Effy checks that the room is clear and locks the door after Naomi walks in. She walks past Naomi and turns the copy machine on, letting the noise drown out their voices. Effy spins round and eyes Naomi. Her body language changed dramatically. She was leaning on the table, her shoulders slumped, arms folded and looking down at the floor.  
"Emily wants to have a baby" Naomi says sadly. Effy raises her eyebrow "Doesn't she need a guy for that?"  
"She's going to have IVF and she wants me to help her find the donor" Effy nods then takes a few steps towards Naomi.  
"This is bad because..." Effy waits for Naomi to respond. Naomi unfolds her arms and turns to face Effy.  
"It's bad because... because she wants to get a donor who she can stay in touch with, so the kid has a father" Effy nods for her to carry on "Don't you see the problem Eff?" Effy knows exactly where Naomi was going with this, but she waits for Naomi to carry on speaking.  
"She'll spend a lot of time with the donor, then she'll fall for him and they'll be one big happy family. I have no chance of being with her if she has a family" Naomi says holding her head in her hands. Effy smirks, that's exactly what she thought Naomi was going to say. All right, time to tell her the unforgivable truth. Effy takes another step forward and places her hand on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi's head comes out from the protection of her hands to stare back at the steely blue eyes of her friend.  
"Look Naoms. I know this is going to be hard to hear but... You don't have a chance with her if she didn't want a kid. She's straight Naomi, I can see where you were coming form if she was gay but she isn't. She's also put you in the friend zone; you've been in the friend zone for sixteen years"  
Naomi sighs. She's been trying to get out of the friend zone for so long she's given up. She's just going to deal with Emily not being interested and just move on.  
"I know. I know" she walks out leaving Effy with tears welling up. Naomi looked so broken up, she really had come to a dead end. Effy pushed down the tears, grabbed the photo copies and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So Effy invited the lezzer then" Katie laughs at Emily's expression as she cuts Mr Johnsons hair. Emily shakes her head.  
"Of course she fucking did. We have all been friends since secondary school Katie" Katie smiles, a few more hairs fall to the floor.  
"All right, chill out Ems. It was just a joke. So, did you tell her?" Katie glances at Emily. When she sees Emily frowning, she stops cutting his hair and turns to her sister crossing her arms.  
"If she's hurt you Ems, you know I'll go and fucking kill her" Emily looks up alarmed, she grabs her sister's hand and turns to Mr Johnson.  
"Sorry sir, I just need a private word with my sister" the man nods and goes back to his magazine. Emily drags Katie into the employee area. Katie studies Emily's expression carefully, she seems upset, but not like Naomi's hurt her.  
"Emsy, what's wrong" Emily looks at her twin, worry fills her identical eyes.  
"I don't think Naomi's happy about the idea. She didn't seem as excited as I thought she would be" Katie scoffs. Emily is supposed to be the smart twin, but yet she can't see that Naomi has a huge crush on her even if it smacked her in the face. Of course Naomi wouldn't be excited about Emily having a family. Katie sits Emily down.  
"I'm sure she is. Just in a little shock. Did you ask her to help you find him?" Emily nods "did she agree?" Emily nods again "Then what have you got to lose?" Emily shakes her head and stands up.  
"She was hesitant, and she didn't seem like herself when I explained about the family thing. I know she hasn't had the perfect family life, do you think maybe she was upset that this kid is going to get everything she didn't have even though it's parents won't be in a relationship?" Katie shook her head. One to make Emily feel better, and two because she knows that isn't the reason.  
"No I don't think that's it. She probably wasn't expecting it. I don't understand why you asked her anyway, she's about as motherly as a fucking sea hag" Emily hits Katie on the arm playfully.  
"I picked Naomi because I trust her. Yes, when it gets too emotional or intense she puts walls up, or runs away. But she's blunt and very upfront. If there's something she doesn't like about someone, she'll tell them or me. Remember in college with Mike, she thought he was 'a pompous freak who needs to learn a few fucking manners' and she was right"  
Katie smiles at her "If you think she's the best for it, then go ahead. I need to get back to my client, now we are going shopping tonight for Effy's okay. I'll make you look stunning babes" Katie kisses Emily on the cheek before running back to her client.  
Emily sighs and walks out onto the street. I hope Naomi is the best for it she thinks before making her way home.

**Leave a review and tell me what you think about the story or the changes that will be occurring soon. I welcome any and all criticism but please take it easy on me it's my first story after all and don't bash me too much.**


	2. Just friends

**As always I don't own Skins though I wish I did and the right to The Switch belong to Allan Loeb, Jeffrey Eugenides, and the Author of the original story:****StayWithMeForTheKids.**

** Special thanks to Milch Getting, fookyeahskins, Alice boricua, and last but definitely not least mardycure for being my first reviewers.**

**Just friends**

**7 years ago**

"Why didn't you get Eff a present?" Emily looks at Naomi's empty hands as they leave her apartment. Naomi shrugs and holds her arm out for Emily to link hers through.  
"She has me as a friend, I'd say that's the best present ever" Naomi says smugly. Emily laughs; it sends shivers through Naomi's spine.  
"Well then, you can be my present to give to her then, instead of the Vodka" Emily waves the bottle in her left hand. They walk in silence for a while; the wind blows past them, sending Emily's natural scent of peppermint to flow through Naomi's nose, making her legs feel like jelly. She slips but Emily's firm grasp holds her up.  
"You okay?" Emily asks with a smile on her face. Naomi nods and carries on walking. Soon Emily brings up the topic of the donor.  
"I want someone who's easy on the eyes, like electrifying" Naomi nods along only half listening.  
"They need to have a good sense of humour; they need to be strong, fun and charismatic"  
Naomi clicks her tongue and turns to face Emily "setting the bar a little high Ems"  
Emily smiles and carries on walking "Well, who doesn't? People say oh I always go for the personality not the looks. Do you know what I think?" Naomi rolls her eyes, she's heard this rant so many times that when Emily carries on talking, she mouths along.  
"BULL SHIT! It's absolute bullshit. Everyone goes for looks, there are some people who just go for the looks but they are shallow cunts. But everyone goes for look and personality. You wouldn't go out with a butt ugly guy who had a nice personality would you? You would go for either a fit or average looking guy who also had a nice personality" Emily turns round to carry on but notices Naomi mimicking her, Naomi didn't realise that Emily wasn't carry on with her speech and so continued on mouthing words that weren't being said.  
"Stop mimicking me Naoms" Emily feigns annoyance. Naomi stops and smiles at Emily, she doesn't say anything instead she grabs her arm and drags her over to Effy's apartment.  
"NAOMI! EMILY! YOU'RE HERE!" bellows Freddie, he pulls them both into a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in so long" Naomi scrunches up her nose when she smells the pot of him. When he lets them go, Naomi shoves her coat into him; she laughs as he stumbles back and falls onto his arse.  
"Oops sorry Freds" Freddie picks himself up and waves it off "It's all right Naoms, no harm done. Eff's in the kitchen doing god knows what" the two girls nod in thanks. Emily hands Freddie her coat, Naomi's eyes pop out of her head. Emily's wearing a white cocktail dress with a low neckline that shows just enough cleavage off. Heat intensifies between Naomi's thighs when Emily moves slightly and the skin on her leg is shown through a slit. Naomi averts her gaze as Emily turns back around. Emily smiles at Naomi.  
"You look nice" Emily says eyeing Naomi's attire. She's wearing a strapless blue party dress that ends just above her knee and white heels. Naomi smiles back you look stunning "So do you"  
When they both walk into the kitchen, Panda pounces on them both, pulling them individually into a tight hug. She wears a yellow t-shirt, a pink skirt, malty coloured socks and white trainers. She smiles brightly at them both.  
"Wow, you two look whizzer. Emily it's bonkers about your baby plan. Me and Thomo were thinking of starting a family soon as well" she looks round "I'll just go and find him" she skips off into the big crowd, her pigtails flying everywhere. Naomi laughs at Panda, that girl never and hopefully won't change at all. She spots Effy and instantly feels calm, she swaying to the music in the middle of the kitchen, people around her dancing as well. Naomi slinks her way through them and taps her on the shoulder. Effy opens her eyes and smiles at Naomi.  
"Naomi! You made it, you look fabulous. Where's my fucking present bitch" she asks slurring her words slightly. Naomi laughs and leans into her so she can hear her over the music.  
"I am your present whore" she laughs when Effy pouts.  
"Worst fucking present ever" Naomi hits her making Effy laugh. She grabs Naomi's waist and starts swaying again. She tries to move Naomi's hips along with her, but the blonde stays rigid.  
"Dance with me" Effy whines. Naomi shakes her head and takes her hand off her hips.  
"I don't dance"  
"Oh you've become a funs sponge Campbell" Effy turns back around and walks away "WHO WANTS TO FUCKING DANCE WITH ME!" she yells over the music. Naomi leans against the counter and takes one of the beers on the counter. Cook bounces over to her.  
"Hey Blondie" he shouts giving her a goofy grin. Naomi smiles back. Cook was like her brother. He was so much like her. They both seemed to be invincible to any insult thrown their way; both strong minded and had a hard exterior. Cook is the only person who can bring out the softy within Naomi and vice versa.  
"You still munching of the muff?" Naomi throws her head back and laughs.  
"Yes Cookie I am. You still getting your dick wet?" she asks. Cook laughs still jumping to the music.  
"All ways" he winks at her before bouncing away. Naomi places the beer down on the counter and scans the room. Katie is sucking someone's face off on the couch; Cook is practically fucking another random girl in the middle of the room. Effy is dancing with everyone, JJ stands awkwardly in the corner, Freddie is off his face again and Panda is supposedly dancing but it just looks like she's throwing her arms around. Naomi's brow furrows, where is Emily? She scans the room again. She hears her throaty laugh before catching her flaming hair. She looks over to the window where Emily is standing laughing with a guy with brown hair. He has steely blue eyes, a lanky build and a knowing smirk on his face. He looks similar to Naomi. She walks over to them and smiels at Emily.  
"There you are" she looks at the brown haired guy. He smirks at her. Emily looks at Naomi then the guy.  
"One minute Noami, I'm talking to uh..." she trails off thinking of his name. Naomi rolls her eyes.  
"Tony" the guy says for her. Naomi does a double take then. It can't be. She grabs Emily by the arm.  
"Excuse us Tony" Noami says politely before dragging Emily into the closest bedroom and on to the balcony. Naomi closes the sliding door behind her and turns to Emily. Emily stares at her aggravated.  
"What the hell Naomi! I thought I may have had a chance with him" Emily says. Naomi sighs and runs her hand over her face. She pulls out her cigarettes and light one up before offering one to Emily who takes it.  
"That was Tony"  
"I know"  
"Don't you recognise the name? The same blue eyes, same smirk?" Noami asks. Emily turns to her and takes a drag "No"  
Naomi sighs and flicks her unfinished cigarette over the balcony "Effy's brother. He's Effy's brother Tony"  
Emily's eyes widen "Really..." she trails off. This time, Naomi's eyes widen "NO. No there is no way I'm letting you take Effy's brothers sperm. That's just gross" Emily smiles at Naomi and flicks her cigarette over the balcony.  
"You can't stop me" she raises an eyebrow. Naomi raises an eyebrow as well. She turns on her heel, opens the door and steps thorugh closing and locking the door behind her. Emily runs up to the glass and starts banging on it.  
"Naomi you open this fucking window!" she screams and hits the glass. Naomi indicates to her ear.  
"I can't hear you"  
"Open the door!" Emily screams again.  
"Sorry I still can't hear you. I'll just leave you there, okay" she turns and walks out the room, closing the bedroom door behind her. As Naomi walks away, she can still hear the muffled screams of Emily. She turns the music up before making her way back over to Tony.  
"Tony!" she calls out. Tony turns round and smiles at her, Noami shakes her head, grabs a random present and start to rip it open "She's gone"  
"Gone?" Tony asks confused. Naomi nods and grab a pen throwing the sex book aside.  
"Yeah Emily's gone, she had to go"  
"Where?" Tony asks searching around for any sign of Emily.  
"The dealers house, she asked to meet you there. Get us some Ecstasy and Viagra, lots of it" She write down an address and hands it to Tony who looks at it sceptically for a moment.  
"She told me she likes you. She think you'll be an ape in bed, so go here and don't let her down my friend. Don't worry, she has a 'love shack' as she so nicely puts it close by" Tony nods and walks off. Effy stumbles over to Naomi.  
"Where'd Tony go?" she asks stumbling over her words a bit.  
"You said he got three A*'s at Uni right?" Naomi asks ignoring Effy's question. Effy nods then walks off.  
"Wow" Naomi says surprised by just how dumb Tony is.

"You sent him to Manchester?" Emily asks frustrated as they walk up the street after the party. Naomi looks at her feet as she walks.  
"Yeah to one of their crack houses, my cousin works there" Emily stops and turns to Naomi.  
"I wasn't even going to go through with it. I just wanted to flirt with someone, is that so bad?" Emily continues walking but slowing her pace so Naomi walks in step with her. Emily shakes her head and looks at Naomi who's wont make eye contact.  
"Jesus, what's wrong with you lately, you've been acting strange" Naomi starts to pick up the pace.  
"I haven't"  
"Yeah, you have" Emily says a little breathless trying to catch up with Naomi. Dam these short legs!  
Naomi sighs angrily, her patience of it all wearing thin "I just don't think you should do it"  
"What?"  
"The whole baby thing y'know"  
"Stop it!"  
"It's just not natural-"  
"Naomi stop!" Naomi turns round and sees Emily looking at her angrily.  
"What if you meet someone tomorrow all right, or like six months form now? You guys fall in love, by the time you realise it it'll be too late"  
Emily stands closer to Naomi and throws her hands up "Why is this so hard for you to accept, look, I'm not going to wait around for some version of this that might never happen" Naomi rolls her eyes already becoming bored "Okay? This wasn't my plan either, I didn't grow up dreaming of the day I was going to put an ad note for a sperm donor on cranks list, but I'm here, and it's happening and it's scary and I can't count on you? I can't- I can't ask you for your support without you spewing out constant judgements. You're suppost to be my friend"  
Naomi frowns slightly, but again this goes unnoticed by Emily "Well, yeah" Naomi states, nodding slightly.  
Emily holds back tears and purses her lips, looking past Naomi then licking her lips before looking at her again "Well, I guess we should take some time" she starts to turn "I think we need a time out" she starts to cross the road.  
Naomi holds back her own tears, she wants to say she's sorry and that she will be her friend if she can't be anything more, but instead she slips out another sarcastic remark "Already learnt how to speak mummy huh" Emily looks back at her, looking pissed before holding her arm out, trying to hail a taxi.  
One finally does stop and she walks to the door "See you later" Naomi calls out. Emily just looks back at her and slides into the cab, not saying a single word back. "I m not just your friend, Effy's your friend!" Naomi shouts as the taxi drives away. She sighs deeply and turns round.  
"Great, I have royally fucked this up" she whispers.

**Tell me what you think are Naomi and Emily just friends? Send me a PM or Review.**


	3. Baby Shower?

**Chapter 3**

Her feet pound against the moving ground beneath her, her sight is kept forward whilst she keeps her breathing controlled. The sweat on her brow runs down the side of her face, dampening a few stray hairs that had fallen out of her pony tail.  
Effy watches her, casually strolling along the treadmill with a fag in her hand. She smirks as Naomi turns up the speed and starts pounding faster, her brow furrowing as she finds it harder to level her breathing. Effy quickly stubs out her fag as she sees Rob Fitch look over at her with a disapproving look. She rolls her eyes, they have to be members of a gym that their friends fucking dad owns.  
Naomi continues to stare forward, her eyes re-reading the banner tapped to the wall in front of her. It's green with orange letters saying "Don't get Fit, Get Fitched!" and a very cheesy photo of Rob next to it, giving a thumbs up to the camera. Don't think about her, don't think about her, don't think about her but as she looks into the image version of Rob's eyes, those oh so similar to his youngest daughter. She can't help but think about her. Groaning in frustration, Naomi turns the treadmill up to the top speed, practically sprinting along.  
"Someone chasing you?" Effy asks. Naomi glances at Effy, seeing a smirk on her face before turning her attention back to the wall, pretending she didn't even hear Effy speak.  
"Naomi" Effy sings, she turns off her treadmill and jumps of it before leaning against the bar of Naomi's, watching as she becomes more and more frustrated.  
"What?" Naomi hisses, she tries turning it up more, but only hears the beep but not seeing the numbers move up.  
"Problems with Emily?" Effy asks with a raised eyebrow. Naomi glances at her again.  
"What? No, no. She just wanted a break from us that's all, a time out"  
"A time out?"  
"Yep"  
"A time out"  
"Yes Eff, for fucks sake a fucking time out"  
Effy moves off the bar and puts her hand up defensively "It sounds like a primary school football match. Where they all get their oranges and shit" Effy watches as Naomi starts to pant heavier "Naoms, you need to slow down. You're pushing yourself to hard"  
"At least I'm not smoking a cigarette whilst on two"  
"I wasn't talking about that and you know it"  
Before Naomi could answer, Rob steps up next to Effy and smiles kindly at both of them. Naomi presses stop and slowly brings her pace down then hops off. She grabs the towel that Robs hands her and dries the sweat of her neck and forehead before placing the towel round her neck. Rob hands her a drink and wait as she chugs most of it down before speaking.  
"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt your hard work out session" He raises his eyebrow at Effy who smiles innocently at him "But Emily asked me to give you two these" he hands them both a pink envelope Naomi's ears pick up at the red head's name "Emily was here?"  
Rob nods "Yes, she left about five minutes ago. She seemed to be in a rush, something about going to meet the donor. I don't know. Keep up the work ladies, maybe you two could come over for our Fitch Sunday meal next week?" he looks at them both hopeful and pleading. He obviously still can't stand Jenna's cooking.  
Both girls half heartedly agree and watch as Rob walks off into his office. Naomi looks at the pink envelope, before shrugging and opening it up. Tiny white sperm counters fall out onto the floor. She looks down and kicks the sperms of her feet before reading over the letter. In pink letters it read 'I'M GETTING PREGNANT!" Above a picture of a stalk carrying a baby. Naomi reads the message that is written in Emily's unmistakable handwriting:  
"Naomi,  
I'd love it if you could come (Bring a gift ;) )  
Emily"  
Naomi sighs and looks at Effy who's looking at her with an eyebrow raised and the smirk still in place "Looks like she's found her donor"

Naomi walks into the door and is immediately hit by the sound of Jackson 5's song ABC. She stares around the flat. Banners everywhere saying "Congrats" "You've got a sperm donor" "Having a baby and Single!" A woman places a floral Hawaiian necklace over Naomi's head as she passes. She thanks her kindly before walking away and ripping it off her neck and chucking it to the floor. She walks over to the bar and sits down.  
"Hey Naomi" Naomi looks up and sees Sid Jenkins smiling at her warmly behind the bar. She smiles at him.  
"Hey Sid, how's things with Cassie?"  
Sid gets out a glass, pours a bit of coke in it then fills the rest with Jack Daniels and pushes it over to Naomi "Every things fine. Mark, my three year old taught himself how to walk the other day. Cassie was so ecstatic! I'm telling you know Naomi" Sid leans forward and looks around to see if anyone was listening "that was the best sex I've ever had. If you ever have a kid, get it to walk straight away, the sex will blow your mind" He leans back up again and smiles and fixes hit hat.  
Naomi laughs and raises her glass to him "I'll keep that in mind Sid, thanks" Sid nods then walks to serve someone else. Effy walks up behind Naomi as she puts her empty glass down.  
"Naomi! You're here" Effy fills Naomi's empty glass up with vodka.  
"Why wouldn't I be? My best friend's going to inseminate herself with some tosser's sperm! Hooray!"  
"Oh lighten up Naomi! Panda organised this whole thing, she's so excited about it so amuse her, please" Naomi shakes her head "For me?" Naomi rolls her eyes "For Emily?" Naomi looks up at Effy who smirks at her. Naomi sighs.  
"What is with this anyway, doesn't a doctor have to do it or something"  
Effy shakes her head "No, she just does it with this turkey baser" she holds it up, a stoic expression on her face. Naomi looks at her stunned, Effy can't hold it in anymore and starts laughing and throws the turkey baser back on the counter "Nah, she does it with some medical equipment"  
Naomi shakes her head "It's not right"  
"Loads of people do it these days. You're so cranky" Effy huffs and walks off and joins Panda on the makeshift dance floor.

"Fucking hell, every time" Naomi scrubs off the guacamole that gone flung on her when someone had tripped. She hears someone chuckle and looks up from her shirt. Cook grins at her, a bottle of vodka in his hand and a spliff in the other. She walks up to him and takes the spliff and inhales.  
"I needed that" she says as she pass it back to Cook.  
"You look like you did. What happened Naomikins? You're always on the dance floor rocking the party with your sexy moves." He takes a swig from the vodka and hands it to her. Naomi drinks form it before answering.  
"I guess I'm not in the mood"  
"Fair enough blondie. I'm so fucking excited though! When she sticks it up her minge and my little racers speed to their goal. It's nice to know that there will be a little Cookie growing inside of her" Naomi chokes on the vodka she swallowed.  
"What?" she says through coughs.  
"In 9 months time, there will be another Cook out in the big bad world" he says proudly.  
"What?" Naomi asks again. Cook rolls his eyes.  
"I'm the fucking donor ain't I? Katie asked me, Emilio didn't mid and seeing as we knew each other already she agreed" Cook smiles at Naomi.  
Naomi nods slowly "Right. Excuse me" Naomi walks off into the crowd and tries to spot the familiar red hair. She sees Katie walking towards the mini bar and chases after her. Before Katie can reach it, Naomi grabs on her arm. Katie spins round with a pissed expression on her face, but when she sees Naomi it falls and she just glares.  
"What do you want bitch?"  
"Where's Emily?" Naomi asks, ignoring the insult. She looks around the room again before looking back a Katie whose expression has changed to one of compassion.  
"You found out" Naomi nods "She's in Panda's room" Naomi gives Katie a quick thanks before walking off.  
Katie sighs poor Naomi. Realising what she's just thought, Katie shakes her head and walks up to Cook "Right Cookie, time for business" she hands him a cup "Go on then, here's some of Sids Asian fanny porn" she hands Cook the magazines.  
Cook smiles "Fuck yes, Sid does have good taste" he says before walking off to the bathroom.  
Naomi opens up Panda's room and sees Emily staring out the window. She smiles to herself, the way the moon is shining on Emily's hair and skin makes her completely breath taking. When she realises she's been staring for too long, she raps her fist on the door, alerting Emily of her presence.  
Emily turns her head and smiles "Hey" her husky voice sends tingles down Naomi's spine.  
Naomi points to the howling of Cook "I-Cook?" she asks shutting the door behind her and walks over to Emily and sits down next to her.  
Emily smiles "I know. I thought the same when Katie suggested it to me at first. But I spoke to Cook and her seemed really eager about it. He really wants to be a good Dad, seeing as his was so shit"  
Naomi leans back against the window and smiles at Emily "If you think he's the right one for the job, then I guess I'm happy for you"  
Emily smiles weakly and looks back out the window. Naomi grabs her chin and turns her head so Emily looks at her.  
"What's going on in here?" She asks tapping her finger to the side of Emily's head.  
"The truth...I'm freaking out" Naomi raises her eyebrows "I thought...well Panda thought that throwing a party would make it more fun...but it's just really depressing"  
"Come on" Naomi says trying to make her friend more optimistic.  
"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Emily looks back at Naomi, her brown eyes sparkling in the moon light.  
Naomi bites back a laugh "I think that you want to have a child and I think that's natural. You freaking out in here...it's natural when conceiving. Even though you're not getting pregnant naturally, you still are daunted by the idea of having this extra mouth to feed, this little bundle of joy that you need to spend the rest of your life taking care of. And you're going to be great at it" Naomi smiles.  
"You really thinks so"  
"Emily, I don't think, I know. I see the way you coo at babies on the street, how your face lights up when you speak about James's kid. You adore them, I can-Everyone can tell that you are going to be an amazing, loving and caring mother and that this baby is going to have the best mum in the world taking care of it and that it will be the happiest baby in the world because of its wonderful mum" Naomi pats Emily's knee, Emily looks up and smiles hugely. She leans onto Naomi, hugging her shoulders.  
"Thank you so much Naoms" she kisses her cheek "Thank you" Naomi smiles and hugs Emily back and kisses her on top of her head. Emily smiles contently before leaning or her and standing up.  
"Where's my crown?" she asks looking around, she spots it on the bed and picks it up, places it on her head and turns to Naomi. Baby pink and baby blue coloured ribbon is tied to a reef of leaves and falls gracefully around Emily's features.  
"That crown looks fantastic" Naomi says. Emily smiles and walks out the room, leaving Naomi with her thoughts.

Naomi throws back her shot of vodka and motions to Sid for it to be topped up again. Panda stands on the table and hits a knife to the glass in her hand, gaining every ones attention.  
"Before Emily goes to do the great dead, I just wanted to say thank you to our whizzer donor Cookie" Every one cheers, Naomi waves her arms about (completely pissed out of her mind) giving a half hearted cheer of her own. "Cookie, how'd it go in there? Able to deposit the whacker load of mini Cookie's?"  
Emily turn to Panda shocked "Panda!"  
"Also a toast to Emily, you are an inspiration to all of us girls who can't find a boy to surf and turf with like my Thomo. So to EMILY!" Emily turn red and Katie hugs her twin proudly.  
The music to Bananarama's version of 'Venus' starts and Panda jumps up and down excitedly. She pulls Emily and Katie up from the settee and gets her to dance to it. Soon all the girls start joining in the singing and dancing.  
"I'm your Venus I'm your fire At your desire..."  
Emily motions for Naomi to join who drunkenly shakes her head. She staggers of to the bathroom suddenly in need to empty her bladder. She falls into the room and closes the door. She stands in darkness for a while before turning the light on. She stares at the door dumbly, a chart of the menstrual cycle is taped to the door and is highlighted at certain dates. Naomi places her finger on today's date and reads that this is the time Emily is meant to be ovulating. She laughs then pushes off the door.  
"Emily" she mutters before using the toilet. As her bladder becomes empty and Naomi washes her hands and face in order to try and sober herself up (which fails entirely) she notices a small cup on the edge of the sink. She picks it up and reads the label, blinking a few times to get rid of the blur.  
"Name: JAMES COOK Doctor: DR. O'CONNELL"  
Naomi giggles and pushes the blue lid of, letting it fall to the floor. Slowly- like if a spider was to jump out-she tips the cup to look inside. Seeing the white liquid, Naomi scrunches up her nose and moves the cup away from her face. She looks down at the sink and smiles like a child. Sitting on the toilet seat, she runs the tap and moves the cup towards the running water, making noises as if the sperm was shrieking in terror. Before the cup hits the water, she moves it away and does it again. Then giggles to herself like a baby.  
Water splashes on Naomi, as she goes to wipe it off, the cup falls from her grasps and into the sink. Naomi's head flies up, and she peers inside the basin.  
"Fuck" she whispers as she picks up the now empty cup. She turns off the faucet and looks down the drain hole "Hello?" she sings into it. She stares at the cup intently hoping for some more sperm just to magically appear.  
"What am I supposed to do now?, just then Effy walks in. "Oh sorry Naoms could you move over a bit I d really like to take a piss oh and lock the door while you re at it." Naomi grabs the cup, turns locks the door, and looks at Effy in panic motioning to the empty cup. "you didn't? Effy just smirks at Naomi. "Well you could always just wank in the cup Naomi seeing as you're fully equipped for this sort of thing." "Eff you can't be serious I can't be the donor if Ems found out she would kill me no worse she'd probably never talk to me again not to mention I would look like the world s biggest hypocrite; wait how do you know I have that sort of equipment?" Effy just looks at Naomi with those all knowing blue eyes and Naomi doesn't ask anymore questions.

You see when Naomi was at the ripe age of eleven instead of getting her period like every other girl her age she felt a sharp excruciating pain in her lower abdomen. As luck would have it she was home and when she looked down to check she had a very real, very big extra male appendage that hadn't been there before. Now Naomi wasn't usually someone to freak out and scream but at that moment she did and frankly who could blame her of course Gina ran in and once she saw said appendage like you expect said "Love what's wrong?" of course Naomi responded with "Are you fucking mad don't you see I have a dick that I haven't had for eleven fucking years what do you think is wrong mum?" Gina then went on to explain to Naomi that on her side of the family sometimes women inherited the strange condition that when they hit puberty instead of their period they would have an extra male appendage instead of a woman's for two weeks of every month. Naomi had never told anyone of her condition and had even tried going to doctors; let's just say they didn t exactly know how to handle the situation and Naomi had been stuck with her little friend since then.

But back to the present "Naomi look you can either wank off in the cup to Emily Fitch and yourself shagging and don't even deny anything, or you can go out there possibly kill yourself walking seeing as you're completely off your tits and risk the wrath of not one but two Fitches seeing as Katie would kill you for hijacking Ems' shower." "Your choice now what's it going to be?" Needless to say Naomi thanked god or whoever was listening for once in her life for having a dick that arrived every month for two weeks; then proceeded to pull her pants down tell Effy not to look and fill the cup with little "Cookie Monsters" .

**Alright guys that was chapter three of the switch, tell me what you thought.**


	4. Things left behind

**Chapter 4: **

******Things left behind**

The elevator door pings open, aggravating Naomi's migraine. She rubs her temple before collecting her things and walking out of the elevator. The feeling of nausea starts in her stomach, causing her to stop. She turns around and walks to the silver bin she had just passed. Crouching over it, she rubs the cold silver metal and waits for the bile to reach her throat, puking into the container. She stands up and taps the bin before casually walking away. A colleague walks by and looks at her worriedly, Naomi just points at them in a 'hey' manner before carrying on down to the meeting room.

She drops some dissolvable tablets into her water and watches as they fizz about. She repeats the nights event in her head as she runs her fingers up and down the glass. She remembers finding out Cook is the donor, just the thought of it making her want to gag. She remembers finding Emily freaking out in the room and consoling her. She remembers all the shots she knocked back with Cook, trying to keep up with him. She remembers going to the toilet then...it all goes black.  
Footsteps near the doors and they swing open, Effy walks in, looking perfectly fine. She slams the papers she's holding next to Naomi. Naomi groans and holds her head.  
"Don't, my head fucking kills"  
Effy walks over to the coffee machine and pours herself a cup before turning back around.  
"Tough shit Naomi. You need to sort yourself out"  
"How the fuck are you looking so fucking immaculate? You did the same amount of shots as me, if not more."  
"Don't change the subject Naomi. You've never gotten so trashed before in your life, you ran to the corner shop, demanding frutellars then going mental when the guy didn't have any. It was like you were fucking trying to remake the scene from Anuvahood. Cook and I had to drag you out of the shop before you attacked the guy"  
"I did that?" Naomi asks baffled.  
"Yeah..don't you remember? When the guy asked you why you wanted them you replied ''Cause they're a bad man sweet you get me' then did the whole finger slapping thing he does in Anuvahood"  
"Fuck I blacked out" Naomi stands up and takes a sip from her water, cringing at the taste. "I've never blacked out before"  
People started to walk into the room, making Effy lower her voice to a whisper "Don't ever do it again Naomi, it was fucking scary seeing you out of control like that" Effy walks over to the people walking in, shaking their hands and gesturing to their seats but not before giving Naomi one of her infamous looks that just scream she knows something about you that you probably don t know or will find out soon enough.  
Naomi looks out the window and scratches her head "What did I do?" she mumbles.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!..."  
Naomi watches as Emily mouths the words along to Romeo's speech and can't help but smile at how Emily is clutching onto the programme tightly.  
Naomi looks down at her programme fuck, three more acts?. She looks back up and catches Emily's eye, who has a big smile on her face. I think I can last a few more scenes The last scene of the act plays; everyone claps and are told they are going to cut for an intermission.  
"Finally" Naomi mumbles as they get up and make their way out.  
"Don't you just love Romeo and Juliet Naoms?" Emily asks as they walk up the stairs.  
"No. It's silly. What guy would kill himself because the love of his love supposedly died when he already has and had a girl waiting for him? She was perfectly fine for him until he went to the ball and saw Juliet..."  
They walk out onto the balcony. Emily smiles at Naomi still ranting, she takes a deep breath and spins round.  
"I'm pregnant" she says. Naomi stops her ranting for a second before continuing.  
"Who would betray their family by marrying their rival's daughter? It's like he wanted to be killed"  
Emily rolls her eyes "Did you hear what I said"  
Naomi looks back at Emily and sighs, looking down at the floor "Yeah" she says, a small smile pulling at her lips.  
During the rest of the play, Emily sits there telling Naomi the rest.  
"I'm going to move back to Bristol, I'll have my mum and dad there to help me out. They said they'll give me some money and James's old baby clothes for the baby"  
A lady next to them shushes them but Naomi just sticks her middle finger up at her.  
"London isn't a place to raise a kid Naomi, plus he'll have his grandparents close by"  
Naomi nods in understanding but can't help but feel a little hurt. What Emily just told her ruined the play for her even though she didn't like it in the first place, but Romeo killed Tybalt then killed himself and Juliet kills herself making the play a little more bearable for her.

Two weeks later Effy, Naomi, Panda, Cook, JJ, Freddie, Thomas and Katie are all standing around the taxi that waits to take Emily back to Bristol. Each saying their goodbyes.  
"Don't forget to send a card" Panda mumbles when she and Emily pull away from their tearful hug. Thomas wraps his arms around Panda.  
"I hope to see you again very soon Emily" Thomas says. Emily nods then turns to Cook who wraps her up in a big hug.  
"Keep me up to date with little Cookie yeah? I'd like to see how my boy is doing" He says, having a few tears in his eyes.  
"Of course Cook" Emily wipes tears away from her eyes.  
JJ steps forward and awkwardly hugs Emily "I hope you have a great time raising your child Emily"  
Naomi watches all the while, she wonders for the upteenth time what it ll be like without her Ems, Emily doesn't seem to notice and finishes saying goodbye to JJ giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.  
Freddie hugs her next, saying a quick goodbye. When Emily turns to Katie, her twin wraps her up tightly, bubbling away like a baby.  
"I'm going to miss you so fucking much Ems. I promise to visit every birthday and Christmas. Say hi to Mum and Dad for me and James when you see him" Katie says through her tears.  
"I love you too Katie"  
"Don't go, please"  
"Katie, no matter where I am, we'll still be twins, we'll still be the Fitch Bitches together" Katie nods and steps away, Effy steps forward next and hugs Emily.  
"Good luck in Bristol and have fun raising the baby I m sure it ll all be a huge surprise it may even look more like someone you know then you could ever imagine. Oh and say hi to Anthea if you see her. Remember to keep those you love close to your heart, otherwise you'll lose them over time" She says before kissing her on the cheek.  
Effy's comments leave Emily baffled but she just nods along and says a very weak 'yeah'  
Naomi tries to hold back the tears she feels building as Emily turns to her. She steps forward, the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Tears flow down Emily's cheeks as well. Naomi pulls Emily into a tight hug, resting her chin on Emily's head. Emily cries into Naomi's chest, holding on just as tight.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" Emily says into Naomi's chest, her voice muffled. Naomi doesn't say anything but holds Emily tighter and kisses the top of her head.  
Everyone move away and give the girls a bit of space. Naomi takes a deep breath, then in a shaky voice she says "I love you" please please please see the real meaning "I love you too Naoms, you're like a second sister to me" Naomi's heart deflates, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. They pull away, both wiping at their eyes.  
"Stay in touch yeah?" Emily says hopefully, Naomi nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. Emily kisses her cheek before sitting into the taxi. Naomi closes the door for her.  
"I'll miss you my red haired midget" Naomi says.  
Emily laughs "I'll miss you too my gooey marshmallow" Naomi smiles at the nickname, ever since Emily saw Naomi cry at Mufasa's death in Lion King, she's called her a gooey marshmallow for her soft side.  
The taxi takes off, Emily turns in her seat and waves at her friends, tears flowing down her face. She turns back around when the moving vans follow and block the view.  
"You have a lovely bunch of friends" The driver says Emily smiles "Yeah"  
"Especially that blonde one, she looks special" He looks at Emily through the rearview mirror, catching the way Emily's smile broadens at the mention of Naomi. He smiles to himself; they both have no clue about the way they felt about each other.  
"Yeah, she is" Emily whispers, she opens her purse, she looks at the two photo's she has in her purse. One of the gang in college, all of them smiling and laughing, another one of her and Naomi in the snow. Naomi has a trench coat on, a beanie and gloves on. She's holding Emily tightly against her chest in a hug. They are both smiling at the camera, Emily's face is pushed together slightly with it being squashed between Naomi's chest and hands. It looks so pretty with the snow falling around them.  
Emily smiles and draws a heart shape with her finger around Naomi's face. A lone tear runs down her cheek.  
"I love you so much more than a sister, much more" she whispers before closing her purse and putting it back in her bag.

Naomi walks into her apartment and slumps down at her desk. She turns her computer on and goes onto her emails.  
[1 New message]  
Open your door-E xx As if on cue, her doorbell rings. Naomi looks at her screen skeptically before making her way to the door. She opens it to find a man holding a cage with a red Border Collie puppy staring up at her with big brown doe eyes, just like Emily's. The guy smiles at her.  
"Are you Naomi Campbell?" He says, barely holding back his laughter.  
Naomi leans against the door frame, raising her eyebrow "I am"  
"You seem...paler in person miss Campbell" he says, a big smile breaking out on his face. Naomi can't help but feel her own lips pull into a smile, a small laugh escaping her. An actual laugh not just a sarcastic bitchy laugh she normally gives when someone makes a joke about her name.  
"That's a good one; I've never heard it before"  
The guy bows slightly "Thanks" his green eyes sparkle with humour Naomi looks at the puppy who has started to scratch at the cage then back at the man. The guy is still looking at her smiling.  
Naomi clears her throat "So..."  
"James"  
"James...?"  
"Bond" the guy says, his smile falls a little "Is that seriously your name?" Naomi asks, biting back a smile The guy nods "My Dad's last name was Bond and around the time I was born, my mum had become extremely obsessed with the James bonds in which Timothy Dalton had played him in. She was high on gas and air and decided to call me James"  
Naomi starts to laugh "Let me guess, your mobile number goes 007?"  
James laughs and scratches his black hair "No, 07007 actually"  
Naomi stops laughing "You serious?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow, you're fucked" Naomi says.  
James laughs along. They both stop laughing when the puppy starts barking.  
"Oh right, this here puppy is for you" He hands the cage over and a card "She left a card as well"  
Naomi looks at the card and sees Emily's handwriting. She smiles as she reads it.  
"Naomi, here's a small present to remember me. It's a boy so you can't call him Emily, if you still do I will come back and slap you Love from Your Red Haired Midget"  
Naomi slips the card into her pocket and places the cage on the floor. She opens it up and the puppy cautiously crawls out, examining his new owner and house. Naomi bends down and picks him up, stroking his red fur.  
"Aren't you just a cutie" she says.  
"I guess I ll leave you to it then" James says, he starts to walk away but Naomi stops him when the puppy starts to whimper.  
"James, I don't think he wants you to leave" Naomi says, kissing the puppy's head.  
"But I need to" James says, though his eyes look hopeful. Naomi rolls her eyes and opens the door and motions for James to follow her in. James beams and follows Naomi inside the flat.  
Naomi places the puppy on the floor and leaves him to explore his new surroundings. She walks over to her fridge and pulls out vodka and dry vermouth.  
"So James, Vodka Martini, shaken not stirred?" Naomi asks not even bothering to hold back her laughter.  
"Oh you are so funny Naomi, I'm literally dying from laughter here" James says sarcastically as he sits down on one of the stools behind the island counter.  
Naomi shakes the drink and pours it into a glass, sliding it across the counter to James who catches it skillfully in his hand.  
"So Naomi, what's your work then? A mixologist?" James asks as he takes a sip. Naomi sits on the stool next to him.  
"No, I work as a lawyer" She takes a gulp of her drink "But I took a mixologist course when I was on my gap year"  
"Well it payed off" James clinks his glass to Naomi's.  
The puppy runs up to Naomi, a slipper in his mouth, his tail wagging behind him.  
"Thought of a name yet?" James asks. Naomi looks down at the puppy, he's got reddish brown fur around his neck and around his face, but around his nose, mouth and eyes is white, creating a red mane look. He has reddish brown fur on his body but white on his belly and toes. His tail is white except for the tip which is reddish brown like his head and body.  
"Simba" Naomi says with a smile. Simba barks liking his new name.  
"Simba?" James asks. Naomi spins around to face him.  
"Yes Simba. He looks like Simba from The Lion King. Red mane and stuff" Naomi defends.  
James studies Simba then nods "He does, you're right"  
James and Naomi stayed up all night speaking. Naomi found out that James' dad owns the pet shop he works at and that they both went to the same uni, James studying business studies, Naomi law and politics. They both found out the other was gay. James has a boyfriend called Maxxie who he lives with. Naomi told James about her love for Emily who she thinks does not return it in the same way. When James left, he told Naomi he'd get a collar and tag done for Simba and give her supplies from the shop for free. Naomi tried to refuse, but it turns out James is just as stubborn as she is. Naomi ended up giving in to him and agreeing.  
When Naomi checked her emails that night, she had five all from Emily.  
"Do you like the gift?-E xx"  
"New house is great, wish you were here-E xx"  
"James just as pervy as ever, family say hi- E xx"  
"Naomi are you okay?- E xx"  
"Email me back, I'm getting worried- E xx"  
Naomi smiles at each of them and sends off a reply.  
"I liked the gift very much thanks.  
Whack James round the head for me :)  
Sorry for not emailing back, the man who delivered Simba stayed for a bit. We started chatting and soon we lost track of time.  
Can't wait to hear more from you- N xx"  
Naomi didn't get a reply until morning; she had to clarify with Emily that James was gay and in a happy relationship, Emily said she knew Naomi would call the puppy Simba.  
They emailed each other every week, but soon, with Emily having to do more and more, she didn t have as much time to write with having to prepare for going into labour and then the baby s room and then having to take care of the baby. As the months passed, their emails became less frequent, some becoming one sentence emails.  
Soon as the years passed, they lost contact all together.

**What do you think about Naomily not talking for years? or just the chapter in general feel free to PM me or leave a review**


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Alright guys I've been thinking about this alot but I'm not 100% sure that I want Naomily to have either a boy or girl.**  
**So It'd be really helpful if you guys could help me choose baby names for both boys and girls. On my profile I've set up a poll so if you have time please vote it'd really help me out and would allow me to post the next chapter faster.**  
**Thanks for taking time to read this authors note and sorry for not updating a new chapter yet.**


	6. Reunion

**This one should be a bit of a shocker for those who didn t read the original story or a mixture of comedy and shock. Hopefully :)**

**Chapter 5:**  
**7 years later**

During the course of the next seven years, Naomi had tried to move on from Emily. James set her up with numerous blind dates from his GLBT group. But, none of them sufficed. Naomi always found a fault, no matter how close James would get to them looking like Emily. Their hair wouldn't be the right shade of red, their eyes wouldn't be big enough, their face to short, nose not cute enough, they would be too tall or too short, their legs wouldn't be long enough and their ass wouldn t wiggle enough like Emily's when she walked or it would wiggle too much.  
Naomi had to get new floors put in as Simba refused to become house trained. She swore dogs were harder to take care of than kids. Mainly because they don't speak a word of English.  
Katie would keep the group informed about Emily, but Naomi would never listen. It made her heart break a little knowing Emily was doing just fine without her, whereas Naomi was a wreck. Katie and Effy had tried to show her pictures and videos, but Naomi refused to look at them. In the end, they knew not to mention anything about Emily around her.  
The worst, though, was when Cook moved away. One day, he just turned up at Naomi's door and hugged her goodbye. When she asked where he was going, he refused to answer, simply replying with 'Somewhere'. Naomi knew the others knew, but they wouldn't tell her. Naomi ended up not caring after a while.

"Yes! Finally!" Naomi feeds Simba a treat. James walks through the door and sees Naomi dancing about happily.  
"You've finally house trained him then?" He asks, putting shopping bags down on the table. James moved in with Naomi when his house got flooded about 3 years ago. They had gotten such a great dynamic going that by the time James was able to move back into his old home, he didn't want to leave Naomi. He loved her too much. Like a sister of course.  
Naomi nods "Yes. Seven years and he's finally learnt not to pee inside the bloody house!"  
James chuckles and starts to put the shopping away "Okay listen Naomi. I've set up another date for you"  
"Bondie!" The nickname developed over the years, he calls her blondie, she calls him Bondie.  
"Hey, just hear me out. I know I promised to not set them up for you anymore. But come on! It's Christmas Eve; everyone needs to have a little bit of love at Christmas"  
"But Bondie, I have all the love I need. I have Simba" she nuzzles Simba's nose, she then walks up to James "And I have you!" she grabs his cheeks and kisses his lips. He pulls away and wipes his lips.  
"I told you not to do that!" Naomi just smirks at him and starts to help him "I'm not talking about sentimental love; I'm talking about love love. The kind of love that leads to having a romantically planned out dinner, then making love on a bed feathered in rose petals with soothing music in the background" James looks away dreamily.  
"You are so gay" Naomi says laughing. James picks away at the lettuce and throws it at Naomi, it bounces off her nose and lands on the floor. They watch giggling as Simba makes his way over and eats the fallen lettuce.  
"Please Naomi. Do this for me?" James gives her a puppy dog look, his bottom lip pouting.  
Naomi laughs "Fine, because I love you" James does a celebratory dance "So who is she and where am I meeting her? And when?"  
"Her name is Lizzy, she loves animals and scissoring" Naomi laughs "No I'm joking, she didn't tell me that. Meet her at the Italian round the corner at eight"  
Naomi nods "So.."  
James sits down on the settee and pats his lap, Simba jumps up and lies down next to him. Lazily, he strokes Simba's brown mane-like fur "So...?"  
Naomi sits down on the other side of James and crosses her legs under herself "Are you going to pop the question to Maxxie tomorrow?"  
James blushes "Maybe"  
"Aww, is wittle James shy?" She pinches his cheek, he slaps her hand away and chuckles.  
"You'll find out when we come over to Katie's tomorrow"  
"So you and Maxxie will be arriving later on then?" James nods.  
He looks down at his watch and slaps Naomi's knee "Now come on missy, let's get you ready for that date" he jumps off the sofa and skips (no really, he does skip) off to Naomi's room with Simba running after him. Naomi chuckles and follows, sighing.

Naomi rounds the corner, dusting of imaginary lint off of her blue cocktail dress that James had picked out. She tucks a loose stray of hair behind her ear as she walks up to the doors. As she reaches for the door handle, another reaches out as well. She looks up and smiles.  
"Are you Lizzy?" Naomi asks.  
"Yeah, Naomi right?" Lizzy smiles. Lizzy looks like she could be Emily and Katie's long lost triplet. She's about the same height, her hair is the same colour, her nose is almost as cute as Emily's. Her eyes are large, but instead of brown sparkling eyes, it's shining green looking at her.  
Naomi clears her throat and opens the restaurant door "After you"  
"Such a gent"  
Naomi watches as she walks in. Her butt wiggle is the same. She may love James a little bit more.

Lizzy laughs at the anecdote Naomi had told her about when she first met James. She wipes a tear from her eye.  
"That sounds like James"  
Naomi smiles fondly at the girl "Crazy nutter"  
"I can't believe you're still single Naomi" Lizzy leans her elbows on the table and rests her head on her hands.  
Naomi blushes "You trying to take me off the market already Lizzy?"  
Lizzy laughs "I'm thinking a September wedding" she smiles brightly at Naomi.  
Naomi copies Lizzy's position "We'll move to a small town"  
"Maybe Farnborough?"  
"Buy a house big enough to carry the pitter patter of tiny little feet"  
"You'll get a job as a lawyer while I'm the stay at home Mum"  
"You like manning the Kitchen?" Lizzy laughs at Naomi's cheeky smiles " Of course that'll be where the alcohol is, where you'll help yourself too when the kids are off at Uni and I'm away at a 'meeting'" Naomi puts air quotes around meeting, she doesn't notice Lizzy's smile slowly fall and her expression become uncomfortable as Naomi carries on rambling "When really, I'll just be fucking my PA as our love life has slowly descended to a big fat bowl of nothing"  
Naomi sighs as she finally notices that Lizzy is uncomfortable "Or it'll just be really really great"  
Lizzy nods and looks round "Check please" she calls out.

Naomi wraps her sweater tighter around her body "Stupid stupid stupid" she chastises herself for her ramble.  
Her phone vibrates in her pocket, she lifts it out and sees she has a new voicemail. Pressing the dial button, she waits for the message to sound through.  
She smiles when she recognises the voice on the other end.  
'YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE: 'Hey Naomi, it's Emily! Guess what? We're moving back! I was able to get a well paid job back in London and was able to put Lily in a really great school. We're just leaving now and will be at Katie's for tomorrow. I understand you're having a Christmas get together at hers, so I guess I'm your early Christmas present. I can't wait to see you again and for you to meet Lily, she's so excited to finally meet mummy's best friend. And there's something I need to tell you' END OF MESSAGE'  
By the end of the message, Naomi's face is splitting into two she's grinning so wide. Emily's coming back! Naomi puts her phone away and starts to walk in a much happier mood. Until realization hits her. She needs to get Emily and Lily presents.  
Whipping out her phone she quickly dials the one person she knows to ask.  
"Katie, it's Naomi. I need present ideas for Lily and Emily"

Christmas Day Naomi breathes in deeply, calming the raging storm of nerves in her stomach. Lifting her hand up hesitantly, she knocks on the door.  
It swings open and reveals Katie "It's about fucking time!" She says, putting her hands on her hips.  
Naomi smirks and steps through "Hi Katie I'm fine thanks how are you?"  
Katie rolls her eyes and takes the presents and wine from under Naomi's arm "Come on through. Someone is very excited to see you" Katie winks at Naomi before walking into the living room.  
Naomi follows and sees everyone is already there. Effy and Freddie are sat on the bigger settee, little Luke in their arms. Effy smiles at Naomi and gives her one of her infamous I know something looks before looking back down adoringly at her baby boy. A colourful blur whips Naomi up into a hug.  
"Naomi your here at last! We're going to have a whizzer time" Naomi chuckles and hugs Panda back.  
"Hey Panda, Merry Christmas" Panda smiles brightly before bouncing back over to Thomas who give Naomi a kind smile and a very softly spoken 'Merry Christmas'. JJ walks up next, with his wife, Lara behind him.  
JJ had met Lara through work and they automatically hit it off. JJ freaked out when he found out she had a child, but they worked through it and now JJ treats four year old Albert like his own.  
"Hello Naomi, Merry Christmas"  
"Merry Christmas JJ, Lara" she nods to Lara.  
She looks down when she feels a tug on her sleeve. Albert looks up at her, a big smile on his face. Naomi bends down to his level.  
"Hello Albie. Have you had a nice Christmas?"  
Albert nods shyly "Yeah" he replies.  
"Did Father Christmas give you lot of presents?"  
"Yeah he got me this" He holds up a red fire truck. Naomi takes it from him, amazement on her face.  
"Wow, look how grown up it is. This is only for big boys like you, isn't it?" She asks Albert.  
Albert nods "Only big boys wike me can play with it. Wittle boys wike Wuke aren't allowed" Naomi gives him back his fire truck.  
"You look after that now; Father Christmas went through a lot of trouble to get his elves to make it especially for you" Albert nods then scurries off to Lara.  
"Hello Naomi" Naomi stands up, coming face to face with those big brown eyes she's missed so much. Without another word, she steps forward and brings Emily into a tight hug, squeezing her gently. Happy tears fall down her cheek as she hugs the love of her life against her chest.  
"I've missed you so much Ems" Naomi says into her hair. She feels Emily smile against her shoulder before they pulls away.  
Emily wipes away a few of her own tears "Merry Christmas Naoms" Naomi's heart swells at the use of her old nickname. A little girl stands next to Emily, soft silky looking peroxide blonde hair against her side.  
"Naomi, this is Lily. Lily, this is Naomi"  
Naomi bends down to Lily s height and smiles at her. She looks just like Emily, the same button nose, and pale skin but her eyes are a beautiful crystal blue. The only thing that mustn't have come from Emily is her hair color and her eyes they re both oddly familiar.  
"Hello Lily, I'm Naomi. I'm good friends with your mummy"  
Lily steps forward and studies Naomi. Her hands come out and touch her cheeks, like she's trying to recognise who she is. She smiles then wraps her arms around Naomi's neck. "I know who you are. Mummy showed me pictures, you know like the ones in newspapers that show politicians" she pulls back and smiles again.  
"Did you know that mummy almost didn t let me bring my favorite flower shirt she says that she s going to have to break me of the habit like she did with you" She explains.  
"Well that s just because your mum couldn t appreciate floral patterns, you know they wouldn t really suit her so she s probably just a bit jealous" Emily scoffs at Naomi.  
"Really? Naoms are we having this argument again Katie completely agreed with me those shirts are hideous except when Lily wears them though I hope she stops liking them soon" Katie looks bewildered while Effy who s been looking on just seems amused.  
"Emsy" Katie berates her, don t drag me into this, though I still stand by what I said those shirts are hideous .  
"Sorry Katie. Emily says.  
Naomi continues Are you saying that it wouldn t be safe for me to wear those shirts? That s exactly what I m saying Naoms, I love you just not those shirts even if you do wear them. Effy decides to intervene Funny, if didn t know any better I might think Lily s Naomi s kid what with the hair, eyes, and the funny taste in clothes. Everyone just smiles choosing to ignore Effy s comment as a joke while Naomi starts to drop the subject."Alright Ems I ll let it go. Though I m surprised you actually bought Lily the shirt in first place you were just asking for it when you did that. Lily runs off to go play with Albert.  
Just as Emily is about to reply, another figure walks up "Hey babe" Naomi recognises the voice, but doesn't look at his face as she's too engrossed by the sight of Emily.  
"Oh I need to tell you something" Emily brings the figure into view by the hand. Naomi smiles brightly, leaping forward into his arms.  
"Cook!"  
"Naomikins! It's been too long!" he hugs her tightly, giving her a quick squeeze before releasing her. Naomi watches as he grabs Emily's hand and kisses her cheek. She looks to Emily, an eyebrow raised.  
"Em, aren't you going to slap him?"  
"That's what I need to tell you Naomi. Cook and I are together"  
With that piece of information, Naomi's heart shatters into millions of pieces.

**Alright what d you think of Lily and her love for floral shirts? And what about this Cook and Emily relationship? Tell me what you think feel free to PM me or leave a review.**


	7. Christmas Ruined

**First off I d like to apologize for taking a while to update my computer wasn t really working so I had to have it fixed. Next guys from here on out the story is all mine and I d like to apologize for the length it s probably shorter than what you re used to and for the quality I kept going over this chapter and I just wasn t happy I m still not so I might change it later on :( Once again I don t own Skins or The Switch.**

_**sexpistols: First thanks for reviewing and the whole Cook and Emily thing is part of the master plan. But don't worry too much I love Naomily and therefore things will hopefully turn out alright.**_

_**MVMP: Sorry I meant to write this in the last chapter first thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry if you were upset by the fact that Naomily had a girl I know you said you envisioned a boy but I kept thinking abut Emily and Naomi with a girl so that's how Lily appeared. **_

**Chapter 6**

"Wh when did you and Cook get to together Emily?" Naomily asks voice trembling from strain, eyes already filling with tears though she blinks them away before Emily and Cook can notice.  
"Well Naoms Cook left London a few years ago he said he wanted to be a bigger part of Lily s life so he moved back to Bristol and started working in his uncle Keith s pub; He came by and would spend time with Lily and after a while we started going on dates and came to the conclusion that we should be a real family so here we are". Emily looks concerned by the way that Naomi s suddenly changed she seems guarded and more distant then she was a few minutes ago. Effy and Katie look on all the while giving Naomi looks of pity and understanding. Eventually after some awkward minutes Effy passes baby Luke to Freddie and walks over to Naomi.  
"Hey, Naoms why don t we go out for a fag?" "Ye yeah sure Eff" Naomi and Effy excuse themselves from the party and walk down the street away from Katie s house to a park across the street far away enough that no one will hear them talking.

"Naomi you need to grow some balls, figuratively speaking of course and face the facts Cook was Ems donor of course he was going to be a big part of Lily and Ems lives it just happened in a way you weren t expecting." " Jeez Eff way to comfort a friend, I swear even being a bloody mum couldn't soften you up a bit at least not with anyone but Freds and Luke; and you know I knew that but it s just hard and I can't stand it I just can't Cook and Ems weren't supposed to happen". Effy looks up at Naomi and puts a comforting arm around her as Naomi starts to cry. Eventually Naomi calms down enough to be able to hear Cook calling them back to the party offering shots of Jack Daniels and some of Freddie s infamous spliffs just because they're older and parents now doesn't mean that they've changed all that much.

"We'll be right there Cook just give us a second" , Effy yells back.  
"Are you going to be able to walk back in there Naoms because if you can't I suggest you go home and let everything sink in; at least that's what I d tell you if I'd gone all soft after having Luke. I know you re in pain Naoms but do you know what it's like to give birth well let's just say it fucking hurts that's pain now go back in there pretend everything's fine get completely hammered and catch up with your best friend that you haven't seen in seven fucking years".

Five shots later a spliff and a couple of bears and Naomi's just starting to get a tipsy, that's what all those nights with Freddie, Effy, Katie, Emily, and Cook will do to you after years of being pro partiers you tend to build a tolerance for these things. But while getting completely off her tits was completely appealing to Naomi she just couldn't enjoy herself and found herself continuously looking over at Emily and Cook. Of course what she saw just made her feel ten times worse and had her seeing green with jealousy she wanted to talk to Emily but whenever she looked over Emily looked busy talking with Cook. Eventually Naomi was dragged off to the dance floor by none other than Katie Fucking Fitch.

"Alright Naoms what ever advice Effy gave to you clearly it's complete and total bollocks seeing as you keep giving Cook the evil eye, and if looks could kill I'm not sure he'd still be with us". "I get it Katie stop looking at Emily and Cook and eventually things will get better." "When was the last time you had a relationship Campbell, no better yet how long has it been since you ve shagged someone?" "Katie my personal life is none of your business". "It's when you can't get over my sister Naoms and you're stuck in the same place as you where seven years ago except now its worse because Emsy now has Lily, which isn't really a problem unless you don t mind sharing Emily and Lily with Cook for the rest of your life but let's say that's all fine now Emily's with Cook how're you going to deal with that I know you want Ems to be happy but you deserve to be happy to Naomi." "Look I just want you to be happy and well you and my sister as anything other than best friends doesn't seem like a possibility, and I'm so so sorry because I know that you love her in a way that she doesn't and she doesn't even know how you feel but I think it'd be best if you got over her". "Your right Katie I"m sorry for taking it out on you I've loved Emily since college and it's not going to happen; Ems and I were just destined to be best friends, I I think I should go do me a favor and tell Ems Ill catch up with her later I don't want her to think that I'm avoiding her and please tell the rest of the guys that I have a work emergency I have to take care of".

Let's just say that wasn't the best Christmas for Naomi or for Effy, and Katie because they knew the real reason Naomi had left and Emily didn't have the best night either even after watching little Lily open her present from Naomi and seeing that it was floral shirt. Lily had been so happy she had immediately asked her mum if she could wear the shirt, Emily couldn't find it in her to deny Lily and had let her wear the shirt immediately she thought of Naomi when she looked at Lily. They were so alike which was incredibly strange sure she could excuse the physical similarities her own brother James was blond and her father had light colored eyes. But there were little things that Lily would do that reminded her of Naomi the way she'd arch an eyebrow when she was confused or starting to get irritated. But it was more than that she had so many traits that were like Naomi's but that just didn't make sense from what she knew she'd never slept with Naomi and Naomi was a girl how would she even be able to produce sperm. Emily would leave it to herself being paranoid and missing Naomi who had left after looking upset by a conversation she'd had with Katie.

Naomi had left the party and gone to her office she didn't want to face Bondie when he got home or Simba James would question her and Simba would remind her of Emily. For a while she went over what she'd talked about with Katie and decided that she should call Lizy and apologize for the awful way she'd talked about their future together hopeful she would give her another chance but she'd wait for the next day when she could think straight and hopefully not make herself look like more of a git in front of Lizzy.

**Alright guys tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review or PM I answer any and all reviews and PMs.**


	8. Jealousy's a Bitch

**Alright first ordeal of business I m incredibly sorry for taking so long to post this story up I was on vacation recently and well now I ve had to go back to the real world I ll try and update sooner but can t make any promises for now. But that being said thanks for taking the time to review and for the awesome feedback it completely makes my day by reading what you guys thought of the story or the previous chapter.**

**confused: Naomi s family has a rare condition were sometimes the woman in the family will grow a penis on the week that they re supposed to have their period but it lasts for two weeks unfortunately or fortunately Naomi has said condition so she was able to rub one off in the donor cup that eventually helped make Lily. Sorry if you found any of that crude or insulting I wasn t sure how to phrase everything without sounding a little inappropriate.**

**sexpistols: Thanks for reviewing and the Naomi Lizzy thing might just work in making Ems jealous but everyone will just have to wait and see.**

**Chapter 7**

The following morning Naomi woke up in her office chair with a stiff neck and a killer migrain. She could remember the talk she'd had with Eff and Katie but wasn't sure of what she'd done after that or how she'd gotten into her office but she did remember that she wanted to apologize to Lizzy and try dating her again. Naomi was about to dial Lizzy's number when one Effy Mclair-Stonem stood in the doorway looking ready for an important meeting.

"Naoms, I need a favor at two o'clock can you please pick up Lily and Emily from the mall, Katie decided that she wanted a lady Fitch family day out so she took them to the mall. But she forgot that she had a meeting at one with some investors for her new spring fashion line for her store Fitchin."  
"You know Eff maybe we should have convinced her to change the name, but then again with her dad's gym slogan being don't get fit get Fitch, and her mom's bridal store lets get Fitched it was bound to happen; wait why can't you go Eff you know I hate driving to the mall stupid Bondie setting me up with a crazy chick who thinks I'm planning on marrying her".

"Now Naoms you know I would but I have a bollock tosser of a boss that demands that I attend their meetings because they're lazy as fuck lawyer but I mean what could I expect from one Naomi Campbell.

"Fine I'll go but if you weren't one of my best friends Effy Mclair-Stonem I would have fired your ass years ago."

Looking pleased Effy went on to her meeting. While Naomi reached for her phone and dialed Lizzy's number.

* * *

"Hey Lizzy, do you remember me? it's Naomi we went on date a while ago but I made a complete ass of myself"  
"Hi Naomi I do remember you and if I remember correctly I found you to be quite charming before the whole lying about work and cheating on me behind my back with your secretary was it?"  
"I really hoped you'd forgotten that, I guess I'm not that lucky but if you'd let me I'd really like to make it up to you Lizzy and maybe try again?'  
"I'd love that Naomi, so from now on clean slate hello, I'm Elizabeth Ravensdale but most people call me Lizzy"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lizzy I'm Naomi Campbell, and if this isn't all too fast can I take you out for coffee on Saturday around one?"  
"I'd love to, I look forward to seeing you on Saturday Miss Campbell."

* * *

At exactly two o'clock one Naomi Campbell sat outside of the mall waiting for her best friend of seven years and her child. Now if you were to ask Naomi what she thought of Ems' choice on the donor she would have said that it was complete bollocks and that Emily must have been off her tits when she made that decision. But through everything deep down she knew Cook was a good guy and would protect Ems and Lily with his life. As Naomi was contemplating how Cook and Ems had started their relationship Emily Fitch herself and little Lily Cook were walking towards her. After seconds which seemed like hours to Naomi Ems and Lily were strapped in the car and ready to go. The first thing Emily did was ask Naomi if she had been able to solve the emergency of the night before and in true Naomi Campbell fashion Naomi answered her with a sarcastic remark deeming that some bloody git had made up the whole thing just to have all the important lawyers show up and celebrate christmas with him unfortunately for him several beatings later and her learned that no one likes to go into work on Christmas night for a co-workers happiness.  
"So Ems Lily how do you like London so far?"  
"It's just the way I remember it still the same charming beautiful city from our Uni days"  
"Mum what did you study when you were in Uni University?"  
"I studied to be an airplane pilot, Lils you know that sweetheart."  
"So if you don't mind me interrupting Ems, Lily can I know where I'm supposed to drop you lovely ladies off?"  
"Oh Eff didn't tell you she said you wanted to catch up over coffee but I mean if you're too busy then.."  
"No no I'd never be too busy for you Ems and now you Lily ok? I'd like to officially welcome you as one of my girls to the Naomi Campbell protection agency."  
"Did you hear that Mum I'm part of a protection agency!"  
"Yes I did sweety but I've been the main member of that agency since Uni so you're going to have to work a lot harder to climb the agency ladders and pass Naomi and I seeing as she's president and all."  
"You wouldn't actually let your daughter steal my imaginary agency from me would you Ems? Ems traitor.

Eventually the Campbell, Cook, Fitch trio made it to a coffee shop and were seated drinking their coffees or in Lily's case hot chocolate and were finally catching up with each other Naomi had finished apprenticing in a small law firm and had moved to a large upscale company where she had become the best lawyer in a matter of two years and had managed to get Effy a job being her assistant/partner that way Effy could take any time off she wanted to spend with Freds or Luke. Emily had gotten a part time job teaching flight students once Lily was old enough to be left with her grandparents and not be too much of a bother.

"Wow Ems its good to hear that your family and you all did really well when Lily first came along."  
Emily was just going to respond to Naomi when Naomi was slightly tapped on the shoulder and greeted by Lizzy Ravensdale.

"Hello Naomi, it's nice to see you again I was looking forward to seeing you on Saturday though I'm glad I was able to run into you"  
"Lizzy hey, it's great to see you too oh this is Emily Fitch my best friend since college and her daughter Lily Ems Lils this is Elizabeth Ravensdale though Lizzy for short. But anyways Lizzy would you like to join us?"  
"I don't want to intrude are you sure? Emily?

Now there weren't rare moments in Emily Fitches life were she felt she had to claim the beautiful peroxide blonde that was her best friend for herself but this Lizzy seemed way too much like someone who could take Naomi away from her and in that moment the only thing she could think was No Fuck off I'm trying to catch up with my best friend that I haven't seen for years who I'm secretly in love with but she never notices or has ever gotten handsy with me not even when completely off her tits. Though I wish she would. But that's beside the point please take your coffee and politely fuck off and stop flirting with her right in front of me. But when Emily went to answer it certainly hadn't come out the way she had wanted and she found herself agreeing. For two hours Emily found herself glaring at Lizzy and Naomi while they blatantly flirted in front of her and when she was about to tell Naomi to take her home Naomi spoke up.

"I'm really glad you could stay Lizzy it's been a pleasure talking to you and I can't wait for out date on saturday though maybe dinner and a movie would be better seeing as we've already had coffee?"  
"I'd love that I'll see Saturday then, Lizzy said with a flirtatious smile and mischievous twinkle in her green eyes.  
All the while Naomi was returning Lizzy a sexy smirk as well as the same mischievous twinkle in her crystal blues. Emily had had enough and had quite rudely and angrily asked Naomi to drive Lily and herself home immediately that being done and with Naomi gone Emily Fitch consulted the she devil of sex and evil planning Katie Fitch on how to ruin Naomi's date by that Saturday. Of course Katie had asked why and Emily came up with the excuse that the girl was completely out of her league only by her dead body was Naomi's date going to be perfect Lizzy Ravensdale was going to regret the day she had ever laid eyes on Naomi Campbell.**  
**

**Alright we have one extremely jealous Emily Fitch, a blooming romance and evil Katie(which I love for any Katie fans who might be reading this I have a soft spot for both Fitches in my heart). Once again I apologize for the late update but please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	9. Date Night

******Hey guys I'm extremely sorry for not updating, I've kinda been depressed lately and I have a whole bunch of stuff going on right now that's stressing me out. But thanks to all of you that read and review you guys might not believe it but just reading a review makes my day so much better. Also sorry about the length of this chapter.**

**MVMP:**

I'm so sorry I forgot to respond to your review last chapter I was going to and then I have no idea what happened but I guess I got distracted (I'm kinda like a dog in that aspect if anything distracts me I'll completely forget what I was doing) on to the review I'm glad you're not upset over Lily being a girl and thanks for the appreciation of Lily's obsession with floral prints but overall just for reviewing.

**buster:**

Thanks for the input I couldn't agree with you more what kind of author writes these things I'm just going to have to give them a peace of my mind(Crap it's me!). Oh and don't you worry about Naoms she'll show Ems what she's missing and more.  
******  
mix emotions: **I'm glad you like the story so far and that I could inspire those emotions from you even if it wasn't in the most opportune moment as I kind of made you cry(sorry). But thanks for reviewing.

**Alright I think I got everyone(hopefully) if I didn't feel free to leave a review and yell at me also I apologize now for any crude language and now without further ado:**

**Chapter 9**

Saturday couldn't have taken longer to arrive Naomi had been restless all week for her date with Lizzy, while the redhead and herself had constantly sent each other texts and flirted all week Naomi was dying for the weekend to come first to go out with Lizzy and then because she'd been forced to spend time with the Fitch-Cook family. Now Emily and Lily she could deal with hell she would even be able to deal with Cook I mean he was one of her best mates but Emily and Cook together now that was downright revolting. Naomi had in fact been so excited for the weekend that she hadn't bothered to check her calendar for Naomi Jr. as she liked to refer to her cock. As such Naomi was currently dreaming of a redhead with chocolate browns when suddenly the redhead herself showed up. Emily was outside of Naomi's apartment she wanted to spend some time with Naomi before she had her date with Lizzy, and since she knew where Naomi kept the spare key she let herself in heading straight to the blond's room. What Emily didn't expect to find was her best friend sleeping in bed with a large tent pitched in her boxers. What she expected least of all was for desire to course right through her when she heard that the blond was moaning her name in her sleep. All of a sudden Emily found herself stradling a now wide awake shocked Naomi.

"Ems oh my god Ems I can explain j jus"  
"Naomi Campbell do you have a penis that you've never mentioned to your best mate of over ten years?"  
"Ems look it runs in my family sometimes instead of having your period when you reach puberty some of the woman in my family well get a cock I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me; I never told you or anyone else though I think Effy knows because I was scared they'd call me a freak look I understand if you never want to talk to me again"  
"Naomi I'd never call you a freak you're my best friend I love you, you're nothing but perfect in my eyes not to mention that this might have been important information when I was looking for donors for Lily"  
"Ems I'm so sorry I feel like an idiot now"  
"Don't apologize Naomi I know that it must have been difficult hiding your secret from everyone but instead of an apology c can I see it?..."  
"Are you sure you want to Ems?"  
"I'm positive now let me see it Naomi"

Naomi stood up once Emily had gotten off of her and proceeded to pull down her pants and her boy shorts to reveal a nine inch cock. The only thing Emily could do was stare, her best mate was well endowed but soon enough Emily's pupils began to dilate with lust.  
"Emily you know I'm not a piece of meat right my face is up here"  
"Can I touch it?"  
Naomi had to swallow a lump in her throat here was the girl she loved since she'd set eyes on her the one that always starred in her fantasies especially during the two weeks of transitioning; asking her if she could do one thing that Naomi had always wanted her to do and she'd have to tell her no all because she was the girl that she loved and she had Lily and Cook now and although she might not like him that much right now he'd never been anything but a good mate.  
"Emily I'm not sure that's such a great idea I mean what would C"  
Naomi's protest was cut short as Emily reached out and stroked the tip of Naomi's cock.  
Naomi groaned in pleasure" Aaagh Emss II think you should ughhh stopp"  
"Are you sure you want me to Naoms because while your mouth might be saying that your head down here sure isn't"  
"Emss ughh don't stop"  
Naomi reached over and ripped off Emily's shirt leaving her in her bra and pants just as she was about to deal with Emily's bra she heard a strange ringing in the distance and with that the spell was broken and Naomi woke up with a raging boner flushed red and crystal blues now a deep royal blue color. Naomi couldn't believe it was just a dream and right before her date with Lizzy she now had two things to deal with that dream that would most likely haunt her for the rest of the week and an extra appendage for two weeks.

* * *

It was now 7:30 in the afternoon Naomi had just finished getting dressed and fixing her hair. She was wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt under a black vest with a red tie black skinny jeans and a her favorite red converse her hair straight and down. Naomi grabbed her car keys for her silver Aston Martin One-77 on her way to pick up Lizzy.

* * *

Lizzy was dressed in a simple royal blue sundress. Naomi and Lizzy first went to the movies and ended up watching a horror film much to Naomi's surprise as she hadn't expected Lizzy to like scary movies. The movie was great and Naomi and Lizzy spent a good chunk of the movie flirting with one another. They were now sitting in a restaurant waiting on their orders and talking and holding hands it was incredible how alike Lizzy and Emily were except for their eyes just as Naomi was about to kiss Lizzy her phone rang. It was Emily and as much as Naomi wanted to ignore the call she couldn' what if there was something wrong with Emily or Lily?  
"Naomi I'm really sorry for calling you I know you're on a date right now but I need a huge favor"  
And with that Naomi knew her date with Lizzy was over then and there.

**Alright guys Once again I'm sorry for the late update. Tell me what you think what did the Fitch twins come up with? Did the dream upset you? How is Naomi going to end the date with Lizzy? and how is Lizzy going to feel about having another bad ending to a date with Naomi? Please PM me or review.**


	10. Shock

******Alright thanks to everyone who took the time to review and for the support on the story. **

******Smiley:** _I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sure Ems will figure that out eventually ;)_

_******anon: **sorry about the writing I kept trying to fix it but the sight wouldn't let me I'm glad you liked the dream lol :D_

******As I said last time hopefully I got everyone if not please feel free to yell at me. Without further ado:  
**

Chapter 10

Emily Fitch couldn't believe it, she had meant to come up with a distraction to get her best mate away from that slut Lizzy when all of a sudden her twin and

herself came face to face with a sick Lily who had managed to catch the chicken pox from Albert who had caught it a week ago and was now perfectly

healthy. Emily found herself with no one to help her take care of Lily; Effy was at the office and Freddy was busy taking care of Luke, Cook was working as a

bartender for the weekend to make money, JJ and Lara were in Bristol with Albert visiting relatives, and Katie had meetings to attend to now that she was in

charge of her own modeling company. The only person that could her was Naomi and while she had planned to disturb her date she didn't want Lily to be

the reason why but she needed help and while Naomi was her last option she knew that she would have been her first choice to help with Lily if Naomi

would be willing of course. ******  
**

* * *

When Naomi's phone rang she knew something was wrong. As soon as she heard Emily's breathy husky voice come through the phone she felt her cock

twitch and get semi hard she couldn't believe the way her body was betraying her Emily wasn't even in front of her already wanted to hold the girl and make

love to her till morning. But as she listened closely she could hear a layer of panic in Emily's voice.

"Naomi I'm extremely sorry to be bothering you right now, I know you're on a date but I need a huge favor"

"Ems what is it? What's happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine Naoms but Lily's caught the chicken pox and there's no one around that can help me take care of her or just stay with her while I go out an

-d get some things the doctor said should help when I called"

"Christ Ems don't scare me like that I could hear you shaking through the phone I'll be right there and don't apologize you're my best friend and Lily's your

daughter you two aren't just anyone you're family"

"Lizzy I have to go I'm so sorry Lily's sick and Ems needs someone to watch her I promise I'll make it up to you but I have to go and help Ems with Lily"

"It's fine Naomi but I want a kiss before you leave Miss Campbell"

Naomi leaned in to capture Lizzy's lips between her own and she felt a shiver run along her spine her lips connected with Lizzy's. It was to date the best kiss

she had ever had and soon she found herself lightly nipping Lizzy's lip asking for permission to enter her mouth, Lizzy eager complied sucking Naomi's

tongue with her own until they both stopped as they needed air. With one last quick peck to Lizzy's lips and a wave Naomi was on her way to Emily's house.******  
**

* * *

"Ems I'm sorry it took me so long to come over there was alot of traffic where's Lily?"

"It's fine Naomi she's in her room sleeping can you watch her while I go out and get her prescriptions?"

"Yeah of course Ems I promise I won't leave her side until you come back"

There Naomi was at 8 o'clock taking care of Lily and she couldn't help but notice little things that were oddly similar to herself about Lily. First the whole floral

pattern thing, the strange peroxide blonde hair, then the crystal blues and the way she didn't seem to like to let anyone in unless it was someone she

trusted unconditionally. Hell if she didn't know any better she'd think Lily was hers but that wasn't even possible I mean she'd never slept with Emily at least

that she knew of (and if she did she wasn't likely to ever forget). Emily sure was going to have a little trouble maker on her hands though if she was

anything like her father or a bit like her mother. But enough about that Emily had just gotten back.

"Sorry Naomi how is she?"

"She's fine Ems still sleeping, though have you thought about how Cook and you're going to deal with her when she gets older"

"What're you talking about Naoms she's still going to be a perfect little angel... Fuck who am I kidding she's going to be a right troublemaker that one with

Fitch and Cook blood in her veins. I just hope that we'll notice when she tries to sneak out shit Katie and I have been sneaking out since we were fourteen."

"Relax Ems it could have been worse she could have been a Fitch-Stonem"

"You think that's bad what if she had been a Fitch-Campbell. Christ now that would have been bad sneaking out at the age of twelve, drinking, smoking,

part-"

"Alright Ems I get it but in my defence I wasn't that bad"

"If that's what helps you sleep at night Naoms by all means keep telling yourself that"******  
**

* * *

That weekend Naomi spent it texting Lizzy and with Ems and Lily getting to reconnect with Emily and getting to know Lily who seemed to take a liking to her

immediately and who she seemed to love already god she was so smart and loving just like Ems. But While Naomi had enjoyed that weekend it had broken

her heart just to think back on that dream she'd had and how Ems had mentioned her possibly being a donor Lily and Ems could've been hers, her family.

While that weekend had been wonderful and torture at the same time Lily and Ems not being her family was only half of the problem especially with Naomi

Jr. being present. Every time Ems was too close she found herself aroused and with something on her lap Emily was going to end up being the death of her.

But she couldn't shouldn't dwell on that she had Lily and Ems in her life and now she had Lizzy. Monday morning came along and Naomi found herself still in

Emily's house the night before Lily had begged her to stay the night and who could say no when she arched her eyebrow and pouted so adorably, so she

had gone to her house gotten her work suit and briefcase and come back. She had already set out her clothes crystal blue dress shorts, a crystal blue blazer

with the sleeves rolled up, a white short sleeved button down shirt, and a pair of brown suede casual shoes. Now all she had to do was take a shower.

Naomi was about to get into the shower when all of a sudden Emily walked in with a completely off her tits Katie behind her.

"Naomi wwwhat is that dangling between your legs?"

**Alright This is where I'm ending this chapter sorry don't throw things at me or whatever you just read this on. Let me know what you think. Is this really happening or am I just teasing you guys again? Leave a review or feel free to PM me**


	11. Shit

******Alright guys and girls I'm incredibly sorry for not updating the story recently and I'm glad you've all stood by it so far. Thanks for taking the time to leave me such lovely reviews and I guess I should shut up stop typing and stop rambling so you guys can carry on with the story so without further ado:  
**

******Wait sorry alrights to Nomi I'm pretty sure go to the incredible author: _e__sdiferente _seeing as that's how I first stumbled upon it.  
**

**Chapter 11**

The day had been incredibly exhausting for Naomily just thinking about it gave her a bloody headache. Her morning had probably

been the most eventful, embarrassing, humiliating, awkward experience of her life. The worst part hadn't been that she'd had to

explain the situation but who she'd had to explain it to and how they'd taken it. Yes you read correctly they. Remember how right

before Emily had asked her the only question Naomi had never wanted to be asked she'd mentioned something about Ems

dragging Katie into the bathroom after she'd thrown up because she was completely off her tits well apparently Katie wasn't

completely off her tits and had soon echoed her younger sisters question.

* * *

"Nomi know now it might just be that I've taken way too munch much fuckin tequila and this is some crazy fookin dream, or as

Ems has juice just asked what is that a cock?"

Leave it to Katie to be subtle you can always count on her to be so understanding in strange situations.

"Yes, Katie, Ems it's it's a well I mean I think you know what it is; this is incredibly uncomfortable enough for me as it is. And Ems

before you start I didn't tell you or anyone else for that matter as I didn't want you to think of me as a freak plus I've already got

enough problems without growing a cock for two weeks instead of going through my period."

"Naomi Campbell how dare you, how could you think that I'd ever treat you differently shit I mean I'm a bit surprised but you're my

best friend I love you and nothing could change that not this or anything else, but I'm hurt you'd think so low of me as to not want

anything to do with you not to mention that this could have helped when I was looking for donors for Lily. Though I admit that

having to Naomi's in my life might get a little taxing (_who am I kidding can you imagine that having a child with the person that I've _

_secretly been in love with for years)._

"So you're not mad then, not going to run for the hills?"

"Look Nomi if Ems isn't I think I might either like I said before this is a completely crazy fucking MDMA or tequila induced dream or

shit just hit the fan and it sure as hell doesn't smell like roses; but if I know Ems she won't run and I'm Katie fucking Fitch so I

don't run from anything and we both love you you crazy lezzzzzer now come bring it in for a Finch Fitch hug you too Ems but Nomi

put some clothes on first then tell us everything."

* * *

That was how I Naomi Campbell _(fucking Gina I still can't believe what the fuck she named me I'll probably hold it against her for _

_the rest of my life even though I love mum_) spent the morning telling both the Fitch twins all about my not so little secret.

As for the rest of my shit day well I'd had to go into work late do to the lovely chat I'd had in the morning then had to put up with

Eff's shit eating grin in the office I swear she must've had a dream months ago telling her what was going to happen Jesus I just

hope Luke comes out a bit more like Fredds I don't need two pairs of eyes looking right through me seeing what the hell is going

to happen to me before I know myself. On top of putting up with Eff that just managed to add little references to my buddy

whenever she could throught the day; I'd had to go and defend this complete moron in court claiming he hadn't attempted to rob

a store asking for fuking frutellars like K from Anuvahood when they'd caught the moron on tape. As for the rest of my day I'd

ended up playing with Lily in the park being the first person to teach her how to ride a bike and learning that her favorite color

was red because it reminded her of her mommy. It was great I don't think I'd ever been more proud or happy in that moment

when I'd let go without her knowing and she'd laughed saying Nomi Nomi look look I'm riding a bike. It was great until I made the

smart choice of agreeing to play soccer with her and getting a ball straight to the package, lucky for me Ems had just arrived with

a first aid kit (hey you never know with kids right) that luckily had in ice pack. That led to Lily crying thinking she'd mortally

wounded me and us having to comfort her and once again me having to explaining my situation (I didn't get into specifics and

lucky for me she didn't ask too much). So there went my day from shit, more shit, to finally a bit of happiness to even more shit.

And here I am laying in my bed thinking everything over when something finally clicks with me and all I can think is that I'm the

biggest fucking tosser for not noticing sooner.

Alright ladies and gentleman I'm going to end things here but what do you think Nomi noticed? Feel free to PM me or leave a review.


	12. Blackouts & Remind me to never Drink

******Alright how can I put this in a way that won't have people throwing virtual flames at me. First off I owe everyone who has read this story and is waiting for an update a major apology; I started writing this story when I had tons of time as school had let out for the summer and then well life happened and along with it came things that did not allow me enough time to continue writing the story so I'm incredibly sorry and will try to work ten times harder to get a new chapter out quicker. On a completely random note if any of you might be interested in reading an awesome story I suggest My own Mercedez Bence by Iwy'sAshes. ********Without further ado:**

**Blackouts and Remind me Never to Drink Again**

How could she not have realized sooner, what kind of person hijack's their best friends pregnancy, how could Effy not say anything to her, and the

biggest question yet what kind of shit mother was she for not realizing that Lily was hers Christ she was the spitting image of Naomi. How the fuck

was she going to fix everything, could she even take care of a child; while Naomi completely loved and adored Lily she wasn't responsible for her and

how was she going to tell Emily, or more importantly should she tell Emily. Either Naomi Campbell knew one thing in that moment she had to call "Dr.

Stonem" right away so she could give her a piece of her mind (but Effy giving her advice couldn't hurt either). Naomi called Effy and left her a message

on her phone to come over as soon as possible.

* * *

Three hours later Effy finally turned up at Naomi's door gracing her with her presence.

"Fuck Eff I swear if I would have called you for an emergency I would have been dead a long time ago"

'Call down Campbell I knew you were fine plus I had to put Luke to sleep"

"Effy I fucked up and you've known for years how could you not tell me! How could you've let me do something like that to Emily?!"

"I only came in to use the fucking toilet it wasn't my fault that you decided to play with Cook's cum and accidentally let it fall down the sink; plus I like to

think I did you a favor everything will be fine eventually"

"Elizabeth Stonem how the hell am I supposed to face Emily how am I supposed to tell her that I was the one who impregnated her and not that

tosser Cook"

Of course Effy being who she was only gave Naomi one of her famous looks said goodbye and walked right out the door.

* * *

The Next day Naomi went to work and kept having flashbacks of Emily with a turkey baster and Cook talking about what a proud father he was going

to be. Then there was the exact moment and memory of what she'd done and how. That day at work Naomi got nothing done only plagued with

thoughts of Emily and their beautiful little girl. What should she do Emily was happy it might be killing Naomi inside but she was happy with Cook and

the way things were going maybe she shouldn't say anything as Emily's best friend she would already get to see Lily tons of times and if she had to

she'd move to the ends of the world following where her daughter went, so that she could be near her until she could protect herself. This was her

decision she had already drastically changed Emily's life once drunk she couldn't do it to her another time it wouldn't be right. She'd go out with Effy,

Katie, and Panda and forget all about her troubles at least for a little while.

* * *

****That morning Naomi woke up in a bed that wasn't hers naked with her little buddy and a naked Katie Fitch in holy fuck Katie Fitch's apartment.

God she really had to tell Effy to never let her drink again.

**So this is where I'm leaving the chapter for now. What'd you think about the whole Kaomi thing? What'd you guys think happened? What will happen in the next chapter? Why do I usually end chapters with such crappy endings? Sorry went a wee bit out of hand with the questions.**


End file.
